Data acquisition has evolved in access control systems, transportation industries, and intelligent park management system through the use of radio frequency identification (RFID) readers. For example, when an article is stored in a warehouse, a fixed reader positioned on a door of the warehouse reads identification numbers of RFID tags attached to the articles.